dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Corpse
} |name = Corpse |affiliation = Demons Undead |variations = Shambling corpse Enraged corpse Devouring corpse Walking corpse |image = DevouringCorpse.jpg |px = 270px |rank = Critter, Normal, Lieutenant |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition The Descent }} When unable to distinguish between the living and the dead, some demons end up possessing the bodies of the dead. This leaves them unable to return to the Fade, as corpses lack the lifeforce required for the demon to breach the Veil. Trapped in the physical world with death as its only future, the demon goes insane; the corpse will try to kill any life it encounters with no concern for its welfare. Background Types * A shambling corpse is a corpse possessed by a sloth demon. * An enraged corpse is possessed by a rage demon. * A devouring corpse is possessed by a hunger demon. * Walking corpses are generic specimens which only appear during The Attack at Nightfall. * A Harvester is the physical combination of several corpses possessed by a Fade spirit. * In Inquisition a Corpse Archer. Possible loot Dragon Age: Origins * * * Money * gems * potions * balms Dragon Age: Inquisition * Strategy Corpses aren't blessed with many special abilities, so their only tactic is casting their single spell (if they have one); then they engage in melee. They can spring nasty ambushes (refer to Notes section), but this is rare. It is best to bottle them up with a chokepoint, using either a tank taunting or a Glyph of Repulsion. Generally, no particular strategy is needed other than wholesale slaughter. Like skeletons, corpses are immune to damage and flanking, and highly resistant to damage (but they can still be slowed, frozen, petrified or shattered). However, they are vulnerable to , so try to maximise on it. Notes * Corpses do not bleed; however, they sometimes leak a grayish-black substance from their wounds. It looks just like the composition of shades, adding further evidence that all shades are physical manifestations of demons without hosts. * Like skeletons, corpses can sometimes lie in wait for you on the floor, 'waking' when best able to surround the party (or at least the controlled character). They aren't detected by Survival in this dormant state, nor can they be targeted. Long-duration AoE spells/combinations still work, though, so if you see some suspicious corpses in the Circle Tower/Redcliffe Castle, it is recommended that you cast at least one. Paralysis Explosion works best, though Grease Fire, Tempest, Inferno and Blizzard are also good. If your party doesn't have these, a stealthed rogue should be sent into the room to trigger them while the others wait at the door. * Nevarran mummification practices increase likelihood of possession by spirits. Gallery DA2 Corpse enemy demons melee - 1.jpg|A Dragon Age II corpse DA2 Corpse enemy demons melee - 2.jpg|A Dragon Age II corpse Armored Corpse DAI.png|A Dragon Age: Inquisition armoured corpse Corpse Archer.png| A Dragon Age: Inquisition unarmoured corpse See also References Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures Category:The Descent creatures Category:Corpses